Dajjal
Attention! This article and its story are made by JohnnyTheBoy. But all art is credited to Eric-Arts-inc from Deviantart. Please support his amazing and astonishing work Dajjal (ダジル), mostly known as''' Emperor Dajjal''' (ダジル帝王 Dajjaru-Teioh), ''was an immense powerful ruler, conqueror and Emperor of Saiyans before the Saiyan-Tuffle war on Planet Vegeta. All the entire alien species hold a huge fear on the Emperor due to his ruthless attitude and his huge power, rulling upon all with an iron fist. Dajjal was born in an unknown remote planet. His parents and relatives are to be considered unknown aswell. He lived his entire life on the very first planet he conquered, Planet Dajjal, after he conquered the entire planet all by himself. He is distinguished by prefering to conquer planets instead of just blowing them up (contrasting Planet Vegeta's Saiyan army). After he knew that the new Saiyan King, King Vegeta, conquered Planet Tuffle from its inhabitants, Dajjal decided to stay on Planet Dajjal and conquer other planets, alongside his army, without the knowledge of King Vegeta of his existence, as Dajjal could forsee a war between the Saiyan race and he didn't want it to happen. Backstory Dajjal's birth place currently is unknown, so does his parents and relatives. As a child, he was born with a huge power level of 9 000, considered to be the highest power level that a baby Saiyan could ever have (only to be surpassed by Broly's power level of 10 000, years after). During his adult years, Dajjal's power level kept growing even higher due to his intense training in other planets spread throughout the entire North Galaxy. It was estimated that only one full-powered punch by Dajjal could quase a tremendous earthquake, able to shred an entire planet to half. After Dajjal's growing winning streak against other alien races, he considered himself the "most unbeatable fists a Saiyan could ever have", only to be replaced with another title: The Emperor of Saiyans. Although his power was extremely high, he believed that there were other planets who had inhabitants who possessed greater power of those Dajjal already conquered them. Therefore, the Emperor created his own army, only accepting Saiyan warriors who had enough power level to enter (about 1 500 or more as a baby). Due to a huge amount of Saiyans, who were still primitive and had inferior power levels, Dajjal only chosed five warriors who had the greatest power levels to become his elites. Those were: Spinak (the commander), Azuki, Gingko, Urruko and Kinoa; forming the '''Emperor's Army'. It is considered that his army could take entire armies of 20 000 men or more, due to the army possessing incredibly and unique mind-battle and fighting skills. Years after, additional members applied to the army. In the century's end, an unknown alien race estabilished a surprise attack on Planet Dajjal, killing most of its inhabitants, but the Emperor's Army took care of task of obliterating the unwelcome alien race. As a result, Dajjal has vanished from the planet, presumed by many that Emperor Dajjal was dead, and the Emperor's Army came to an end, only leaving Spinak alone and with his doubts, although Spinak gave up his rank as commander, for the rest of the team had dissappeared aswell. The future is yet to come. Did Emperor Dajjal really died? Did he purposely vanished? The answer remains unknown until further notice... Personality and Apperance Dajjal's personality is that of an ambitious ruler, desiring power over anything, resorting to violence in order to fullfill his conquer. All who opposed him were brutly squashed by the Emperor's mighty fist. Although he possesses this ruthless attitude, he shows signs of respect for his comrades (mostly to his army). His true goals was to achieve a perfect ruler, to make the planets he conquered a better for his race, eliminating those who opposed him, and enslaving the weak alien inhabitants. In terms of appearance, Dajjal is over 7'4 ft. tall (223 cm), has dark short hair and a beard with a goatee. He bears a Saiyan tail, a red Saiyan armor, with double grey shoulder pads, and a big red cape. He has a shiny gold belt, showing the traditional Saiyan logo (although he later created his own Emperor's Army logo). Skills *'Flight;' *'One-handed Full Power Energy Wave;' *'Rapid Fissure Fists '(Dajjal begins by powering up a single fist for a mighty overhead strike. While his enemy is stunned by the impact, he immediately follows with a barrage of rapid-fire punches, finishing them off with a single direct brutal kick, sending his opponent away for a great distance); *'Volcano Impact '(similar to Nappa's Volcano Explosion techinque, Dajjal rises his right hand with his index and middle fingers up, releasing a red Exploding Wave. In contrast to Nappa's, Dajjal is able to cause up to three exploding waves at the same time); *'Juggernaut Blast '(Dajjal powers up greatly, unleashing a medium red explosive wave. When completly powered up, he releases three huge energy balls at his opponent, causing a tremendous explosion); *'Steel Shreding Fist' (Dajjal dashes at his opponent and preforms a dash-charged punch filled with red energy); *'Emperor's Glory Burst Bomb '(Dajjal summons a massive red energy sphere, covered with a huge amount of his red aura and Ki, and unleashes upon his opponent. It can be used as a Planet Bursting technique. Similar to Goku's Spirit Bomb); Gallery the_emperor_s_wrath_by_emperor_dajjal-d6gx46i.jpg the_emperor_s_wrath__super_saiyan_version__by_emperor_dajjal-d6h9zxi.jpg emperor_dajjal_ssj3_wallpaper_by_emperor_dajjal-d6rfbkh.jpg Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Page added by Diogo Attitude Category:Character created by Diogo Attitude